Paralyzer
by Reaching for Stars
Summary: AU. Yuffentine. Eventual tragedy. T for language and slight mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Like their love, she was unique. Like their love, he was lost.

Carefully he shifted to look at the girl beside him, scanning her features and remembering.  
She looked so much like Her that it was both heartwarming and heartbreaking.  
He didn't know her name. They'd met in the bar downstairs and stayed in the inn, mostly because she needed sex and he needed a distraction.  
She'd reminded him so much of Her when she'd come over. It was like seeing Her all over again, with her bright smile and wutain eyes and pale skin and delicate, lanky limbs... Mostly it was the smile, though.  
"Hey, Mister! Can I getcha a drink?" She'd said, so much like Her that he'd looked up, stunned, and he felt so much pain.  
"Just some water." He'd replied, not in the mood for drinking.  
After a long, painful conversation, they'd made their way upstairs. Had sex.  
It was sick, in a way. Finding a girl that looked like Her just for that. The no-name girl was just an escape from reality, but she looked so happy and bright...  
But when he looked at her, he felt nothing.  
Because no matter how hard he tried to find somebody else, no one was Yuffie.  
The White Rose of Wutai, the One and Only.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that were put into this story. As much as I would love to own Yuffie and Vincent and make them have half-demonic klepto ninja babies, it's [probably] not gonna happen. I am also not a part of Finger Eleven, although I like 'Paralyzer' as much as Vincent doesn't (in the story. I don't own him, remember?). And, yes, there will be a tragic ending. But I'll also create an alternate ending, just for you happily-ever-after fans. If I get reviews... *bribe*  
Yeah, this is here 'cause the other chapter was more of a prologue. Don't sue me!  


* * *

**This club has got to be the most pretentious thing...**  
_Got that right_, Vincent thought, staring blandly at the counter as the music blasted. Something about paralyzing eyes. Stupid.  
He felt awkward there, just sitting and staring. He'd come with Cid, but the vulgar pilot was now flirting with some glasses-wearing woman called Sherry. Or something like that, anyways. He didn't care.

**But I seem to be struck by you, I wanna make you move, because you're standing still...  
**"If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you!" Yuffie sang along (rather loudly) as she moved through the crowd. She was helping out at the bar in her spare time, for a little extra cash. The bonus was she got in free, and once her shift ended -in five minutes!- she got to go and dance her little heart out with hot college guys.  
Speaking of _hot college guys_... there was a really handsome, drinkless guy right by the counter. Tifa, the bartender, seemed a little busy (cough cough) with the red-headed bouncer at the moment, so Yuffie took it upon herself to serve the dark-haired, tall, mysterious, crimson (oooh!) eyed hunk of a man... just proved how unselfish and helpful she was...  
"Hey mister, can I get you something?" She asked, leaning back against the counter so she was beside him. He looked up, stunned.  
"Just water."  
She rolled her eyes. "So you're the boring type, then? Figures."  
"...What?" Vincent wasn't quite sure if he'd heard that right.  
"Come on, live a little! Get some booze!" She urged him, grinning. "Get drunk as a skunk and have some fun."  
"I don't like skunks." He replied, somewhat lamely.  
"Hey, don't knock it if you haven't tried it." Yuffie told him, winking. "Come on, it'll be on the house."  
"You're not trying to drug me, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Yuffie laughed. "Nah. See, usually it's the guys who try to drug you for sex. Girls can get it by themselves."  
"Oh, really?" he was starting to smile now. This young woman really was intriguing...in a hyper, somewhat insane kind of way.  
"Yes, really." Yuffie replied, rather solemnly. Then she smiled, and Vincent had the impression the sun had just come out. "Come on. A beer?"  
"Wine?" He asked, hopeful.  
She snorted. "Hey, mister, we're a club, not a gourmet restaurant. What's your name, anyways? I don't want to have to keep calling you mister."  
"Vincent. Vincent Valentine."  
"Well, pleased to meetcha, Vincent-Vincent Valentine." She winked, smiling at her little joke.  
He rolled his eyes, but he had to smile. "And your name is...?"  
"Yuffie Kisaragi, White Rose of Wutai and Ninja Extraordinaire." She replied, beaming.  
"White Rose-"  
"Of Wutai, yeah. I made it up. Sounds cool, huh?"  
He laughed. "Perhaps. So you're from Wutai?"  
"Bingo! You win a free alchoholic drink, Mister Vincent-Vincent Valentine!"  
"Why not an alcohol-free drink that's payed for?"  
"Because."  
"Oh, fine. I'll have a beer."  
"Bor-iiiiii-ng. Be creative!"  
"Bloody Mary?"  
"Too creepy."  
"Sex on the beach?"  
"Alright! Coming up!" She mixed two drinks quickly- one for her too, of course. She was allowed a few drinks now and then.  
He took his drink silently, and they tapped their glasses together and drank to each other's health.  
"Mmm. I love sex on the beach. The drink and the actual thing." Yuffie told him, closing her eyes as she drank.  
He smiled. "It's a good drink." He was nursing it. Once she saw this, she rolled her eyes.  
"Gawd, drink it in one go, Vin-Vin."  
"...Vin-Vin?"  
"Vincent-Vincent's too long. Now chug!" She cheered him on, giggling when he finished. "That's how to drink alcohol, Vin-Vin. Remember that."

Oh, he'd remember that, alright.

"So, you work here?" He asked, curious.  
"No, I killed the real serving girl just so I could impersonate her and serve you drinks." She joked.  
He laughed. "Interesting. But this is your only job?"  
"Nah. I'm a teacher for titchy little kindergarteners. At General Public. And my shift just ended, so let's go dance!"  
"You're not done your drink." He pointed out, almost desperate. He didn't want to dance.  
She downed it in one swallow. "Now I am. Come one, get your nicely rounded bum on the dance floor. Shoo!"  
"Nicely rounded-"  
"Shoo!"  
She dragged him into the crowd of dancers, stopping right in the heart of the group. For a moment she closed her eyes, just concentrating on the loud beat of the music, and then she started to dance.  
He remembered her dancing so clearly, so vividly. The music was like a heartbeat to her, and she danced as though it were running in her veins.  
He started to dance, too, and before he knew what he was doing they were dancing together. Not decently, either.  
After a few passion-filled songs, hands started to roam, and their dance became more urgent, demanding more. She didn't have to drag him upstairs to her room, let's just say that.

No smut! Sorry. Never done it before, never plan to (at least while I'm still sharing a computer with my parents...), and I'd feel like an idiot.  
Plus I'd like to keep it at a T rating. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must sleep... soon...  
Yuff: Wow. Sex right then and there?  
Me: ...  
Vin: ...I wouldn't do that.  
Yuff: If you were drunk and I was older and dancing all sexy with you, you totally would.  
Vin: No.  
Yuff: Yeah, you so would.  
Vin: How do you know?  
Yuff: Hey, I still have that hickey from the last time you so-did-not-have-sex-with-Yuffie!  
Vin: Yuffie-  
Yuff: Shut up! I HAVE A HICKEY. I HAD SEX. WHOOP DE DO.  
Godo: YOU WHAT?!?  
Vin: I told you to shut up.  
Yuff: No, you didn't. You said my name!  
Vin: And you cut me off.  
Godo: YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT- THAT- THAT-  
Yuffie: DAD! GO AWAY!  
*squabbling ensues*  
Me: Er, I was going to go, so, bye! *flees*


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up the next morning, the first thing Vincent noticed was the warmth.  
Usually, when he woke up, he felt cold. Cold and annoyed. Then he'd drag himself into the shower to warm up gladly.  
Today, he didn't feel like moving. There was something in the bed with him, and it was warm and very soft, kind of like-  
...Whoa. There was a girl in his bed.

Slowly, the memories trickled back. He knew he should feel some guilt for what they'd done, but he just didn't.  
Plus, she looked happy.

Yuffie was feeling warm and fuzzy inside, of course. And she knew exactly who was in her bed. And she didn't care that they'd dragged each other up the stairs and screwed like sex-starved rabbits. This guy, she knew, was different.

Vincent pulled her closer, revelling in her warmth. "Good morning." He mumbled into her shoulder.  
"Morning." She replied, a slow smile spreading. "How are you, Vin-vin?"  
"Warm. Wonderful."  
"We should do this more often."  
He grinned. "Yes, we should." He couldn't believe he was saying that.  
"Wanna be my boyfriend?" The question came out of the blue, and she squirmed over to face him as she said it.  
His smiled widened. He didn't know exactly why, but the idea of being this bright thing's boyfriends appealed to him immensely. "Yes."  
"Great! Now, I have to go to work. So-"  
"It's Saturday."  
"...Oh. Right!"  
He laughed. "Mmh. Someone's forgetful."  
"And some-oooonnnne is not very perceptive." She giggled, dangling his wallet in front of him.  
"How did you-"  
"Filched it when we were dancing. But we had sex and now you're my boyfriend, so what's stolen is yours."

She tossed it on top of his pants. "Now, we have some time on our hands. What do you suggest we do?" She asked, grinning. Lazily, she stretched out on the bed, smooth sheets sliding off her very naked body.  
"I suggest we do each other."  
"Good answer."


End file.
